


Never meant to be

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Series: SayoLisa Series [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Marriage, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: Sayo attends Lisa's wedding, but Sayo decides to make a bold decision.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo & Imai Lisa, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Series: SayoLisa Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713487
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Never meant to be

Sayo arrived at the church, her hands clutching on to the wedding invite by Lisa. She was wearing a long flowing white dress that ends just above her knees, a rose hairpin was pinned on to her teal colored hair. A purse hung over her shoulder, and her feet were tucked into black heels. She had a slight frown on her face as she made her way to the reception area, where Lisa and her fiancee were attending to the arriving guests. 

Lisa saw Sayo slowly coming towards her and her face lit up. Sayo forced herself to smile, she did not want Lisa to get upset on her special day. Sayo extended her hand and lightly held on to Lisa's. Lisa accepts the handshake with a grin. Sayo managed to take a good look at Lisa. Lisa had a significant amount of makeup on but that just brings her beauty to the next level. There was a slight blush on her face. Lisa was also wearing her wedding dress, a white long dress with a lot of flowery and fluffy design. 

"C-Congratulations...Imai-san..." Sayo stuttered, all the while forcing herself to keep her smile.

"Sayo~ I am glad you came~ " Lisa smiled brightly. Sayo quickly releases the handshake and looked away. Lisa's smile still never failed to make her heart skip a beat. Her face got slightly flushed. Sayo quickly shook the groom's hand too.

"Sayo...right? Lisa talked a lot about you. I really must thank you for taking such good care of Lisa all this time, and I am so glad you decided to attend our wedding." The groom smiled, his grip was strong but not painful. He was wearing a tuxedo that fitted him perfectly. His hair was gelled up and styled nicely. 

"M-Mhm..." Sayo managed to make out a sound. She nodded slightly and released the handshake. She made her way into the church as Lisa and the groom continued to greet the arriving guests. Sayo kept walking towards the front of the church and sat at the second row. As she is one of Lisa's closest friends, Lisa specifically requested her to sit in front. Sayo sat down quietly as her forced smile slowly disappeared. She fidgets with her fingers as if she was making a very difficult decision. Time seems to pass slowly...

"Onee-chan!!!" A loud familiar voice rang across the room.

Sayo turned around and saw Hina rushing towards her. Hina jumped into Sayo's embrace and hugged her tightly. "H-Hina?" Sayo was slightly startled.

"Oneee-chan!! I missed you!! We haven't met for so long!" Hina got slightly teary, she did not release the hug.

"Hina...we just met last month right?" Sayo sighs and pats her back.

"Yeahhh but that was so long ago!!" Hina pouts as she releases the hug.

"Hina...you need to stop being so clingy...where is your boyfriend?" Sayo looked around Hina but does not see anyone.

"You mean Sam? We broke up hehe!" Hina smiled cheekily.

"Oh my...how many is there already...?" Sayo shook her head in disappointment. 

"Ehhhh...don't make it seem like I am that bad...besides, all I need is onee-chan!" Hina giggled.

"Hina...I can't be always there for you...you need to learn to start being independant...and also learn to accommodate others...look at Imai-san, she is already getting married..." Sayo smiled a little, but her heart hurts when she said that.

"Ehhh...Fine...I will try...Anyways, I will sit beside you today!" Hina sat closer to Sayo, slightly squeezing her. 

"Eh? I guess...that is fine..." Sayo looked away. Her mind back on to thinking about what she is planning to do. She started frowning again. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, please settle down at your seats, the ceremony will start soon." The MC's voice boomed over the loudspeaker.

"Hina, I have to go to the restroom..." Sayo stood up.

"Ehh? Onee-chan? Let me follow you!" Hina also started to stand up.

"No! I mean...I am fine on my own...please..." Sayo seems to have a pleading tone.

Hina was surprised by Sayo's outburst. She quietly sat back down. "Alright...come back soon onee-chan..." Hina said softly but Sayo had already left the scene.

* * *

Sayo made her way to the dressing rooms. She looked around frantically as beads of sweat formed on her forehead. "Where is her room...?" She muttered under her breath. Suddenly, she saw a door ahead that is marked with the big words "BRIDE". She quickly rushed over and knocked on the door.

"Come in~" Lisa's voice came over from the other side. Sayo slowly turns the knob and opens the door. Lisa's back was facing her and she is alone in her room. She was reapplying her makeup as she focused on the mirror.

"Imai-san...it's me...Sayo..." Sayo mumbled. She closed the door gently behind her. Lisa's actions were immediately halted. She was slightly stunned by Sayo's arrival.

"Sayo...what are you doing here..." After a slight pause, Lisa continues applying her makeup. 

"Imai-san...I...I..." Sayo struggled to speak. Her eyes darted over to Lisa and then back on to the floor. Her face was getting hotter and sweat was dripping down her forehead. She fidgets with her hand. 

"Sayo...just tell me what you want to say...I have to go soon..." Lisa sighs. She was still focusing on reapplying her makeup as she did not turn around to face Sayo.

"Imai-san...I like you...please don't do this..." Sayo forced herself to speak out. Her heart was thumping wildly and she felt she is going to faint any minute now.

"Sayo...why are you doing this...?" Lisa stopped. Her voice was quiet and serious. Her hands dropped down on to the table.

"I...I really love you a lot...I fell in love with you ever since we went to the amusement park together. You made me open up and because of you, my relationship with Hina improved, I start to care more about the people around me...please..can you just leave with me?" Sayo pleaded Lisa. Lisa stayed silent. She did not turn around.

"Lisa...?" Sayo slowly walked up to Lisa. She gently placed her hand on Lisa's shoulder. Lisa turned around. Tears were flowing down her face as her makeup was smudged. 

"Why won't you tell me this at that moment in time?! Why did you wait until now?!" Lisa cried out. She broke down entirely. She stood up and hugged Sayo tightly and sobbed into Sayo's shoulder. Sayo tried to hold back her tears, she hugs Lisa back silently, her head rests on Lisa's shoulder. "I can't...Sayo..." Lisa sobs while saying.

"Why...don't you love me too?" Sayo begged. Lisa releases the hug.

"I LOVE YOU!! WHY WOULD YOU DOUBT THAT?!" Lisa cried. Lisa's face was a mess. Snot and tears were everywhere. Sayo went silent. She passed Lisa a box of tissue.

"Then...why?" Sayo frowns. "We will leave this place...where nobody will know us..."

"It's not that easy...my whole life is here...everything...my family...my job..." Lisa continues sobbing. "My parents...they will never allow...they will never accept that I am lesbian..."

Sayo went silent again. She nodded her head. "Okay...I understand...I am sorry..." She turned around and walked towards the door.

"No...Sayo..." Lisa grabbed Sayo's hand and pulled her in. She leaned in and kissed Sayo on the lips. Sayo was surprised by the sudden gesture. She returns the kiss, feeling Lisa's soft lips against hers. The moment seems to last forever until Lisa slowly pulls away, she sniffled. 

"I...am sorry...you...you can leave now..." Lisa looks away. She took the tissue and begun cleaning her face up. Sayo nodded.

"Goodbye...Imai-san..." Sayo slowly turns around and walks away. She closed the door gently on her way out. 

Lisa went over and locked the door. Then she immediately fell on to the floor. She bawls her eyes out. Tears kept on falling and falling. She did not know how long has passed until she could not cry anymore. Her voice was already slightly hoarse. Then, she stood up and wiped her tears as she went over to the dressing table and reapplied her makeup. She forced a smile and got ready for the wedding ceremony.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is given by @kanaamori on twitter. My twitter is @hazawa_stan, feel free to req to follow :)


End file.
